Bad boys vs Encyclopedia Dramatica
by zombiecop88
Summary: this time marcus and mike had to fight against the lies of the worst website ever made


Bad boys vs. Encyclopedia Dramatica

. ONE fine day Marcus and Mike were having some good sex wqith some bootilicious bitches and then one of the bitches said, marcus i heard that you are gay, n**gga, " then marcus said the fuck you said, fucking bithc!-said marcus as he slapped the bitch in the face and then other bitches were all scared and please don´t hit us. then mikey asked: what happened and marcus said: The bitch said Im gay, fucking stupid bitch, n**ga.

then marcus slapped the bitch again and then mikey asked the bitch why you said that and the bitch told them she read that on internet. and then mikey told her that internet was full of bullshit and most of websites were full of shit and all that and the bitch said yeah but this website had a lot of credibility (?) aand shit and all white nerds of america believe all the shit of the website. what fucking website? asked mikey. Nobody is so stupid to beleive what they read on interney but the bitch said "I do." marcus slapped the bitch again. Stupid bitch. then mikey and marcus received some letters from some fat, whinney and sexually reprrssed white kids which said "GAY n***gers get out of town" and then throw some stones to the house and then marcus and mikey shot those stupid fuckers and then all the white stupid people of town treated them like trash all the day and bitches laughed them because they thought they were a gay couple (eww) marcus said mike: I dont know you n**ga but I´m tired of this shit let´s kill those liers, because i´m tired of this shit". "But we don´t know who are those liers" said Mike. Mike said: coward white people use the anonimity of the internet to spread their bullshit and lies because they know they will suffer no repercusions of saying all the shit they won´t say directly to the face of anyone in real life." fucking lsoers."

then GOD said and appeared (Note: I actually dont believe that much in god, but I included in this story for satirical purposes. Anyway, my satire writingf is way better than south park, family guy or the simpsons or any of those unfunny piece of shit shows) god said: marcus mike, i don´t like you because I´m kinda racist ("everyone is a little bit racist inside" isn´t that what hyporcirtal white people say to justify their racism) but I hate evern more the stupid losers who said bullshit about you so i will help you and then God give the names and the directions of all people who said bullshit about marcus and mike and most of them were from terrible websites like 4chan and encyclopedia dramatica, and most of them were whitey fat losers who fapped to anime, gay comic book characters like batman and superman (Btaman and superman sucks,all the characters fromBoyz n the Hood could beat them) and care about memes (Memes are fucking retarded. People should ignore all the idiots that try to create a new meme. memes are stupid and need to die) and then marcus and mike did what they should, they killed those fuckers in a totally badass way. fucking whiny whitey losers cried: "Please don´t kill us, we are sorry for saying all those lies" but those fuckers were lying and were just lying because finally REAL LIFE CONSEQUENCES were going to bit them in the ass for their previous actions they did in anonimity and they had awful deaths, suffering many painful and gross humilliations before their death. It was funny, but marcus and mike said that it wasn´t enough so they murdered their whitey families in front of them and they cried like the little crybaies they actually were, pretending that they are cool for endorsing racism, and they died like the losers they were. mike and marcus were satisfied by this turn of events and they went to the house of Wyatt Mann and slapped that moron in the face, for being a talentless racist cunt and then they went home to have sex with some bitches and forced wyatt mann to watch them.

the end?

** final authors note:** shame on you fanfiction net. hundreds and hundreds of pages of fanfiction written about some of the dumbest shows ever made (like the my little pony shit) and just 4 or 5 (or none at all) about badass movies like Bad Boys (the first movie) John Q or Boyz n the Hood or Ricochet. tHAT´S a dirty shame. You should feel bad for endorsing such kind of nonsense, but it seems that most fo the internet belong to manchildren. that´s why humanity seems to have a dark future, and the people who (supposedly) is against that (like the morons of encyclopedia dramatica) are actually some idiotic racist manchildren that care about memes and think nazis are cool.


End file.
